


1:26 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'A special treat for a preacher,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he smiled.





	1:26 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A special treat for a preacher,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he smiled and ate one extra large cake slice.

THE END


End file.
